


Busy (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [29]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Twenty-Nine: At Work, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Five is determined to last just one more minute- he’s much too busy working to stop and pee. And much too dignified to accept sympathy from any commission agents when he wets himself.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Busy (Omovember 2020)

Five had been working for hours and didn’t intend to stop. He had to fix things before the world ended, and he couldn’t take a break for a petty thing like… using the bathroom.

Okay, yes, he had to pee; he was only human, after all. But he could wait a little longer. He wasn’t a baby. Everyone at this stupid place already saw him as a child, since his body was small and pubescent. He didn’t want to prove his immaturity by having to take frequent bathroom breaks.

It was bad enough that all the coffee caught up with him so quickly. Caffeine never made him go when he was an adult, but now that his body was thirteen again, it was _crazy_ how frequently he had to use the bathroom. When he was thirteen the first time round, he never drank coffee, but now it was a deeply ingrained part of his lifestyle, and he had trouble imagining life without it.

Sure, he could maybe cut down a little. He certainly wasn’t an addict like Klaus, but his body wasn’t a temple like Diego claimed his was.

But Five decided that maybe he needed to cut back on the coffee just a bit. Just while his body grew up enough to not need the bathroom every ten fucking minutes.

He squirmed in his seat as he tried to concentrate, and his fingers trembled as they pressed the typewriter’s keys. He didn’t like that at all. Shit, what if someone thought he was nervous? He was far from it. His knees were shivering under his desk as he squeezed his thighs together tightly.

He was almost finished now. Just a few more things he had to work out. He wedged a hand between his thighs and tapped his feet rapidly against the floor.

Five had to blink to the bathroom, _now_. It quickly became apparent to him that holding it wouldn’t do him any good, and he tried to blink, but couldn’t.

Shit.

He’d been working for eight hours, hadn’t he? He was far too tired and desperate to blink, and a sense of dread crept through his veins as he felt a dampness spreading from his crotch to his knees.

No, no, no, no, no…

He couldn’t wet himself, not here, not in front of all these commission members. He’d be a laughing stock.

But he couldn’t stop it, either, and urine quickly poured from him, splashing against the tiled floor in large spurts.

Five kept composed and pulled his hands out from between his legs, trying his best to continue to work, but the wetness and shame was distracting.

“Oh, poor boy.” He heard one of the other commission agents say.

“Did you have an accident, honey?”

“Shall I get you a change of clothes?”

“Shut up…” Five growled, continuing with his work. His dignity may have been lost, but that wasn’t going to stop him from saving the world.


End file.
